


Taste

by chelseyelric



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Body Worship, Calladashi, Foot Fetish, Licking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseyelric/pseuds/chelseyelric
Summary: Based on a beautiful set of pictures by wuffen on tumblr (link inside) of Callaghan giving Tadashi some much needed foot and body worship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So this photoset (http://wuffen.tumblr.com/post/150544344325/i-may-or-may-not-have-gone-kind-of-overboard-with) by wuffen on tumblr has been driving me crazy for some time and I felt the incredible urge to write out a possible scenario for what was happening. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the PWP!

Callaghan stared appreciatively at the artistically thin leg cradled in his hands, it's twin perched easily in his lap. Short hairs tickled the pads of Callaghan's fingers as he gently ran them down the muscled limb. Goose flesh rose over Tadashi's creamy skin in the Professor's wake. He was already half hard. 

Stopping just below the ankle, Callaghan allowed his gaze to stray to Tadashi's face. Those half lidded, hungry eyes stared hotly down at his mentor, looking as if the coal black orbs could quite suddenly ignite. 

The definition of Tadashi's Adam's apple bobbed in a hard swallow as he gently prodded the man's chest with his toes. So eager, Callaghan thought with a smirk and leant to place a chaste kiss atop the skin of his right foot. 

"Are you ready?" the man questioned, warm breath ghosting along Tadashi's sensitive flesh. 

Tadashi worried his bottom lip between his teeth, arching his brows in anticipation, but didn't utter a single word. A quick nod was his only sign of affirmation. 

Hearing no protest from his student, Callaghan proceeded to raise the lithe leg until Tadashi's toes were level with his mouth. He touched one of the smooth digits to his lips and, finally, allowed his tongue to slip out and sample the supple skin. 

Tadashi released a shaky sigh, tilting his head as Callaghan's tongue slipped between the delicate webbing of his toes. It was such an oddly intense feeling, one that sent electricity and blood more freely throughout his heated body.

He groaned as the professor took his time, alternating between suckling gently at each digit and grazing his teeth against the thin skin to press lightly against the small bones beneath.

Tadashi could feel himself fully hard now and starting to leak in his shorts, the gentle touches of his mentor driving him wild. 

Callaghan took in the definition of Tadashi's cock head beneath the small bit of fabric covering his lap. Took in his noises and growing scent of male arousal.

He wanted to taste more.

He'd tasted and felt and seen Tadashi's beautiful body so many times before but in this moment he needed this like he'd never felt the need for anything before.

He dragged his tongue slowly yet forcefully up the underside of Tadashi's trembling foot and reveled in the chocked moan he received. He gradually shifted in his chair to make tonguing a path up Tadashi's shin a bit easier on his back, but honestly his own comfort was pretty far from his mind at this point.

Tadashi's breaths were coming in short pants now, his cock straining and jumping beneath his own palm. He ground against it as Callaghan reached his knee, nipping at the slightly ticklish skin while keeping his fingers moving in slight circles at the bottoms of Tadashi's now overly-sensitized right foot.

"R-Robert..." Tadashi breathed out, pleading and warning and praying. "I feel so close already."

The confession sounded so broken, so embarrassed. But the face Tadashi was trying and failing to cover with the back of his hand had Callaghan feeling rather close himself.

"What do you need me to do, Tadashi?" He asked, keeping his lips pressed softly against Tadashi's inner thigh.

"I...I don't know. I wanna cum, but...I..."

Callaghan knew what he needed. He slid back into his original position and lowered the leg in his grip. An almost panicked look crossed the young man's features, his eyes pleading with his professor to continue. 

That was when he slowly raised his forgotten left foot and quickly sucked at all of his toes at once, drawing them into the moist warmth of his mouth.

Tadashi came screaming into his hand and his shorts, hot spurts of thick liquid splashing against his skin. His hips shook violently and body convulsed like it'd been touched with a live wire. Tears of pleasure had gathered in the corners of his tightly closed eyes as he rocked shamelessly against his own hand, Callaghan's name a mantra on his lips.

Callaghan let him ride it out, let his orgasm overtake him completely while he gently continued to lap at the boy's foot, prolonging the sensation.

When Tadashi could barely breathe again, he peaked from behind his hand, looking flushed and sheepish.

"Sorry, I just..."

Callaghan bit gently but firmly against one toe, making Tadashi yelp in surprise and silencing any further explanations.

"This was meant for you, Tadashi. Don't apologize for enjoying yourself."

A shaky laugh and meaningful glance from his student. "You wanna help me clean up?"

Callaghan could feel himself hardening at the thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Well? How was it? Be sure to let me know and send wuffen some love for their fantastic work!


End file.
